To Love A Child
by Flainorkeyblade
Summary: Regal has fallen for a small mage. They have to share a room at the hotel...Will Regal's slefcontrol hold? GenisxRegal Yaoi, Oral, Possibly more stuff later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NO! I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia or the Namco company…If I did Regal and Raine would be hitched.

(Please be kind, no flames)

To Love A Child….

Regal sat quietly by the ocean. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on Lloyd and Genis who had wanted to play on the beach right next to the Altamira hotel but his eyes were glued to the young half-elf's petite body. He splashed Lloyd with aquaedge and Lloyd knocked Genis into the water. Regal felt an erection grow between his legs. He crossed them as not to attract attention to himself. He had to do something to get rid of this thing.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Raine looked around "Lets see…Lloyd you share a room with Colette, Zelos would you share one with Sheena. I'll share a room with Presea since her fever is still pretty high so Regal would you share a room with Genis?" Regal nodded. There was a fight going on internally. Good regal was shouting. "Do this as a favor to Raine! He's her brother!" However Evil Regal had his own thoughts. "That little kid is gonna be yours all night! Screw the kid till he's beggin for more!"

Regal shook his head and walked to his room with Genis close at his heals. "Genis since your sister left me in charge of you I want you to take a quick bath then go to sleep." "But Regal it's so early!" Regal shot Genis a look and Genis closed his mouth before making a mad dash towards the bathroom. Regal's good side died as he realized there was only one bed in the room. About five minutes later Genius walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. "Genis get dressed." "All my clothes are dirty." Regal sighed and threw Genis a baggy shirt. "Put that on and go to sleep." "What about you?" "I can sleep on the floor." Genis sat up and smiled. "But this bed is HUGE, there's room for both of us." Regal gulped and nodded. He sat on the very edge of the bed. Genis took the older mans arm and pulled him closer. Regal felt his erection return as the boy yawned and fell asleep. His evil side once again returned. "This is your chance man! Do it now!" Regal's hands shook as he reached out and pulled the boy closer to his body. He didn't awake when Regal slowly lifted his shirt. Regal reached down and undid his pants. He realized that if he entered the boy with out preparation it would most likely be more painful for Genis then pleasure. He quickly ran into the bathroom and spread some lotion on his cock. He quietly moved over to Genis and spilled some lotion on his fingers before sliding them into his tight ass. Genis moaned at the intrusion and tried to scoot away from it. Regal pulled him back quickly, a little too quickly. His fingers touched the boy's prostate and Genis's eyes flew open. Regal quickly covered his mouth and pulled his fingers out. Genis tried to look at Regal but the older man held him still. He couldn't control his urges anymore. He slammed as hard as he could into the boy's body. Genis screamed into Regal's hand. Regal moaned and pulled back before slamming in again. He sucked on Genis's neck and began to pump his small penis until it became stiff and precum dripped from the opening.

Regal bit Genis's neck hard as he came into the small boy's body. The young half-elf was shivering in fear, pain, and pleasure. Regal pulled out and forced the boy to get into a kneeling position. "Open your mouth." He demanded jerking on Genis's hair. Genis immediately obeyed and Regal shoved his huge length in. Genis gagged and tried to pull away. Regal just pushed his head closer towards his body. Tears leaked from the mage's eyes. He whimpered. It sent vibrations down the battle artist's member. He moaned and came into Genis's mouth. Genis swallowed it all and looked back at Regal with fear in his eyes. Regal smiled down at him. "Don't worry Genis…we'll have even more fun tomorrow night."

TBC?

Well there it is. If you liked it please tell me and I'll try to write more, Suggestions are gladly accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

_Thinking_

_**Dreams**_

TO LOVE A CHILD

_**Genis fell back against the bed and looked at the larger man with lust in his eyes. Regal smiled and stood at the foot of the bed, his erection at full mast. Genis crawled over and wrapped his small hands around his member and started to work them fast. He started to lick it while jacking it off. Regal moaned as the small boy pleasured him. He grabbed Genis's head and pushed his cock farther into his mouth. Genis coughed as the thick piece of meat gagged him slightly. He pulled off and bent over. Regal put his erection at his small opening and-**_

Genis woke up quickly screaming. He was sweating as the dream started to fade. He curled up into a fetal position and his body began to shake with sobs. He heard footsteps running towards his room. His door slammed open and everyone came in. Raine ran over to him and hugged him. "Sshhhhhh...Genis everything's alright now. You just had a nightmare." He looked up. Standing behind Lloyd who was rubbing his eyes next to Colette. Right next to Zelos who had his arm wrapped around Sheena, was Regal. He glared at him and tightened his fists. He couldn't tell Raine it wasn't a dream or his life would become a nightmare. _Raine, I'm really scared._

Regal looked around. "Perhaps someone should stay with him, in case of another nightmare." Lloyd nodded. "Good idea! Thanks for volunteering Regal!" Raine felt her brother's shaking increase. "N-no that's fine Regal, I will." Her arms tightened around her brother.

**LATER THAT NIGHT  
**

Raine pulled her brother closer to her body. He snuggled into her and tightened his fingers around her night gown. She heard the door open, close, and lock. She looked up just as Regal reached over and threw her off the bed. She smashed into the wall and slid down. She struggled to stand as his fist collided with her chin. She lay on the floor looking at Regal, unable to move. Regal laughed and walked back over to the bed. Genis was curled in fear as the older man grabbed him. "Come on Genis, you had fun before." Regal ripped off part of Genis's night shirt and shoved it in his mouth. He flipped the older boy over and pulled down his pants. He pushed into Genis and felt something rip. He moaned as he felt some blood coat his member. He slammed into Genis over and over again. Genis closed his eyes. It was happening again AND Raine was watching. Regal finally came and pulled out of the boy. He walked over to the half-elf that was bleeding on the floor. He picked her up and opened the window that overlooked the ocean. "Goodbye Miss. Sage." He dropped her and saw her limp body hit the water. Regal glared at Genis. "You will never speak of this boy or I'll do the same thing to your pretty little friend Presea." Genis sat there with wide eyes as Regal left. 

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Genis ran over to Lloyd crying. "L-Lloyd! Someone broke in and killed Raine!" _PLEASE! IT WAS REGAL!_ Lloyed gasped and hugged his best friend. "Genis...I swear I'll find her killer...I'll kill him."

**ON THE SHORE OF SOME BEACH**

Raine Sage was lying face down on some abandoned shoreline. Bleeding and barely breathing. A figure walking across the beach saw her and ran over. He flipped her over and gasped. "Raine?!" She opened her eyes. "K-Kratos?" Her eyes closed agian as she passed out. He picked her up and flew off towards the nearest town.

TBC...

wow! One of my longer ones. Please Review.**  
**


End file.
